School Piece
by pervynoona
Summary: Twist off from One Piece by Echiiro Oda: Zoro (male) has started at a new school, and is instantly charmed by the Student Council President, Luffy (female). How will their love progress? Why does he feel he needs to be so intimately close to her? School Piece!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: hentai/yaoi? idk its zoroxluffy in the end :P**_  
_

_Zoro POV_

This sucks.

Moving schools on the last year is utter bull.

Why?!

I have to start EVERYTHING over!

New ugly uniform.

New environment.

New teachers.

New classmates.

I sighed. Sulking over it wasn't going to get me anywhere. I loosened my tie and walked through the school. I knew I was late, because as I walked past the class rooms I saw students already inside.

I knew I was also lost.

1A... 1A...

Yes, I'm dense, but study wise, and sports wise, I get good marks.

And because my previous school was more elite, this school accepted me quickly and regarded me as one of their top students. Hey, I wasn't complaining on that part.

Finally, at the end of the painted white hallway, CLASS 1A was written on the door.

Should I knock on the door? Na, they must of known I'd be coming.

I opened the door and looked through the class. 28 pairs of eyes stared back. No wait, 29 with the dark haired teacher.

"Zoro kun I presume?" the teacher asked. Now that I look closer, her hair has a glint of blue in the light.

"Yeah.. sorry I got lost." I excused.

"I'm Nico Robin sensai, your homeroom teacher and History scholar. Welcome to class 1A." She smiled at me. I nodded. "Now, as part of our class tradition, each new member have to answer a few questions from the class."

I was worried this would be the case. I shrugged.

"Sure.." I muttered.

The first student to raise her hand was a girl with short orange hair.

"Is your hair naturally green?" she asked.

Typical.

"Yup." I answered.

The second to ask was a blonde haired guy with a toothpick sticking out of his mouth.

"Favorite sport?" he asked.

"Fencing."

He chuckled. I raised my eyebrow. "Something funny?" I hissed.

He raised his arms defensively. "Nothin'"

"Alright alright, next question." Nico sensai warned.

A boy with a long nose raised his hand.

"Do you work out?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess."

"I knew it."

It dragged on for too long. I was asked to sit in the last available seat at the back row next to the window. I quite liked it. In front of me was a short skinny student with short raven hair. I couldn't tell if he was a dude or a chick.

"Alright Luffy, want to give us the notices?" Nico sensai said returning to her desk at the front of the class. The student in front of me got up and walked to the front. Okay, by the size of her rack, she's definitely a girl. She gathered her papers from the teachers desk. I couldn't help but wonder why the teacher didn't call them out herself.

"Okay, ohaio everyone and new student! Today's notices are very brief. Just an upcoming on the tests that will follow this year... also! We need a new sports captain! Apparently he's moved cities... if you know anyone, or wanna try out yourself, please see me or any other student council representative."

I realized I was staring at her the whole time she talked. I quickly looked outside as she put the papers away and retreated to her desk. She then started a conversation with the long blue haired girl next to her. Damn, I was staring again.

The bell rang, our homeroom teacher told us to behave, before leaving to go to her next class.

Unfortunately, the teacher for the first period was a Maths teacher. I decided to snooze off, the only fun part of school was break and P.E.

I snapped awake at the sound of the bell ringing. Great, another class left before break.

Maybe another little nap...

Again, I was woken up by the sound of the bell. The students were leaving except for six who walked over to me.

The raven haired girl that spoke, her blue haired friend, the orange haired girl, the blonde with the toothpick, the long nosed boy and another short boy who didn't look our age at all.

"Hey! Zoro kun right?" The raven haired girl asked.

"Uh.. yeah." I said getting up and grabbing my bag.

"I'm Luffy! This is Vivi, Nami, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper." she said pointing to everyone.

"Yeah.. hi."

"You don't say much..." Usopp pointed out.

I shrugged. "So I've been told."

"Zoro kun, would you like to join us for break? We can help you around the school so you don't get lost again." Luffy said smiling. She was really... cute?

What the- why am I having these thoughts now?!

"Uh, thanks." I accepted her offer and we walked out.

We walked to the cafeteria, they talked and laughed on the way, I didn't get involved too much. Everyone except Luffy grabbed a meal from the cafeteria. We headed out to sit under a shady oak tree.

"What do you have today Luffy?" Vivi asked peaking into Luffy's bag.

"Meat curry!" Luffy giggled in excitement.

"Again?" they all laughed.

"Why didn't you just get a meal?" I asked.

"Because I like home made food." She answered grinning.

"I'll cook for you Luffy chwan!" Sanji teased. She shooed him away seriously.

"No way! I can cook for myself. Besides, you'll probably force me to eat vegetables." She poked her tongue out at the word.

I guess she was a girl that liked home made food, but didn't like vegetables. She wasn't quite like all the other girls I've met. Vivi and Nami had both picked salads. Luffy stuck her tongue out again.

"How could you eat those leaves?" she frowned.

"We can't all be naturally skinny Luffy." Nami replied.

Luffy blinked.

"But you guys are beautiful just the way you are."

The two girls blushed, Luffy was oblivious to what she had said. She chowed down on her rice and curry.

A boy ran up to us and stood for a while panting.

"Luffy san! Can you please check the computer documents? I think I did something wrong..."

"Aw Kouza! I just started eating!" Luffy complained pouting. I looked away before I ended up staring again.

"I'm sorry Luffy san..."

"Hi Kouza!" Vivi said smiling. Kouza blushed and looked away before replying.

"Hello Vivi-san."

It was obvious he had the hots for her.

"Alright, one sec..." Luffy shoved the rest of her meal into her mouth and packed up. "Chee thou ath clath!" she got up and ran off with Kouza. I couldn't help but feel disappointed when she left.

"Hey Zoro kun, are you gonna try out for the fencing squad? I hear Mihawk sensai would love to have more students." Chopper said smiling.

"Uh, yeah I guess I will." seriously, chopper looked like he was in middle school. With his baby face, chestnut hair and big eyes. "Hey, where did she go?" I asked pointing in Luffy's direction.

"Probably to the student council room." Nami said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't know? Luffy's the student council president." Usopp explained.

"How would I know?" I asked.

"Didn't you meet her when you first enrolled?" Sanji asked.

"Na, I just met the principle and vise principle."

"Weird..."

Whatever.

Maybe this school will be a little more interesting than I though.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hey guys!**

**This is my new story, based on the characters from One Piece by Echiiro Oda**

**I'm just trying something new :L please tell me what you think so i can progress!**

**Btw, yes, Luffy is a girl in this story xP dont hate! i think shes cute n.n**

**Thank you!**

**noona x**


	2. Chapter 2

__**WARNING: hentai/yaoi? idk its zoroxluffy in the end :P**

_Luffy POV_

Man, that meat curry was so good! Too bad I had to rush it.

"What's up Kouza?" I asked.

He looked at me like he was snapped out of thought.

"Huh? Oh, right, the document have gone a little funny-" He began, rambling about work again. Seriously, my vise president is such a workaholic.

"No baka, about you and Vivi. Why are you still awkward?"

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" he blushed and tried to change the subject, "Anyway, as I was saying..."

I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone knew he liked her, and he knew that everyone knew, but still he denies it. What he doesn't know is that Vivi likes him back. So we have to watch and wait for one of them to make their move.

As soon as I walked into the student council room, I was bombarded with questions.

"Where are my finance statements?"

"Where's the voting lists?"

"Where did all the test results go?"

"I know I had saved my festival prep documents!"

My eyes went dizzy.

"Woe, woe, hold up!" I ordered. Well, at least now they were quiet. I took a deep breath in. "Kouza, explain please."

Poor Kouza blushed again.

"I made a mistake.." he mumbled, "I misplaced all the documents..."

The students in the room fell to the ground. They complained and some pulled their hair. I laughed again.

"It's okay guys, one of us is bound to find it!" I said.

There were 7 of us, including me, Kouza my vise pres, Bonny the Events captain, Law the Academic captain, Hawkins the Arts captain, Kid the Service captain and Drake the Cultural captain.

The only thing we were missing was our Sports captain.

I walked over to our large oval table, my USB was sitting over my papers at the head of the table.

"I asked you to copy all the documents onto my USB remember?" I asked Kouza.

His face lit up.

"That's right! It's all on there!" He exclaimed happily.

"Oh thank goodness!" Bonny sighed in relief.

"Thanks pres," Kid walked over and tried to take the USB just as Law ran over to take it before him. Now both guys were sprinting for it. This looks fun.

I ran off with the USB, all around the table. I looked back, Kid and Law were running after me. I laughed and kept running.

But was stopped and ended up falling on my ass.

"Ow..." I pouted looking up. Hawkins was standing in front of me.

He picked up the USB from the ground.

"Lets be serious about this pres." He said.

"Aw, okay, I guess your right... Yosh! We'll go in alphabetical order. Bonny, Drake, Hawkins, Kid, Kouza, Law then me. After copying your documents onto your own USB, give it to the next person until it gets back to me."

"Cleaver pres!" Bonny praised jumping at me and squeezing me tight.

"Bonny-" I tired to say.

"She can't breathe! She's stuck in Bonny's death hug!" Kid said trying to separate us. I felt my face go blue.

Finally, Bonny let go.

I fell to the ground, taking in slow breaths.

"I'm sorry!" Bonny shrieked, "Your just so good to hug! I wish you were my personal huggies toy." she pouted out her lower lip and trembled it for effects. The other 5 guys ran away, hiding their nose bleeds.

I laughed it off and got up.

"It's alright, just not too tight next time." I grinned at her and she smiled and nodded in agreement.

The bell rang and we filed out to go to our class rooms. Kouza walked with me since his class was opposite mine.

"Who's the new green haired kid?" he asked.

"Oh, Zoro kun, it's his first day." I told him.

"And he's sitting with you guys?" he sounded worried.

"Don't worry Kouza I don't think he's interested in Vivi.

Kouza relaxed then caught himself.

"That wasn't my question!"

I laughed and slapped him on the back. I looked up and saw my class ahead, Zoro was in the door way, looking in our direction. I waved at him but he just turned and walked in.

"See you Kouza!" I ran into class and looked around. All my friends were in their seats. Zoro was sitting in his desk, his chin resting in his hand as he looked out the window.

Why did my heart just do a back flip?

I walked over to my desk which happened to be right in front of his. He didn't even glance at me.

I felt a little disappointed.

Well, I wasn't much of a catch anyway. I always kept my hair short, my cup size was only a B while Bonny, Vivi and Nami were a DD. I didn't have much of a figure.

I was only good for things like socializing and sports and eating and other fun things.

Throughout all of Classical Studies, I resisted the urge to turn around and talk to him. Why did I want to so badly? Okay, I'll just do it!

I turned my head to the side and glanced back.

He had his book standing open, his cheek leaning on his palm. And his eyes were closed.

He was sleeping.

I turned back to my workbook.

Should I wake him up? But then he'll think I'm annoying. What if he gets caught? It's not like he asked me to look out for him. This argument with myself was getting no where.

The bell rang and I felt him snap awake.

Thankfully, it was P.E time, so we all got out to go to the changing rooms.

The girls changing room was to the right, the boys to the left, and one disabled toilet in between our changing rooms. Nami and Vivi dragged me with them.

All the girls started getting changed. I don't know how they could stand to show everyone so much skin. I went over to my locker and grabbed my P.E shirt and shorts.

"Are you getting changed somewhere else Luffy chan?" Nami asked in her bra and undies. My eyes swerved away and I started walking out.

"Uh! I'll be back!" I called.

No one goes into the disabled changing room when our class has P.E, and just my luck. It was my private changing room.

I opened the door and walked in.

To find Zoro, with just his boxers, hunching over as he tried to pull up his P.E shorts.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hello :)**

**For those of you waiting for the smexiness to begin, I'm planning it!**

**Please stay tuned! I will try and get there as fast as my pery brain and stubby fingers will allow me xL**

**Also please enjoy :) thats all i want**

**Thanks!**

**noona x**


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING: hentai/yaoi? idk its zoroxluffy in the end :P**_

_Zoro POV_

The door swung open, and who else would it be, but the Student Council President. My shorts were stuck around my ankles and knees. I stood still and stared at her.

Her face was blank. She closed her eyes and bowed.

"I'm very sorry." she said, without another look she walked out.

Was that... a normal reaction? I cursed myself for just standing there like an idiot. I quickly pulled up my shorts and grabbed my shirt, then ran outside. She was leaning against the wall, waiting. Her face was pale rather than red, like she was scared of something.

"Are you okay?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She snapped and turned to face me, putting on a fake smile.

"I'm fi-! Ah! Zoro!" her fake smile disappeared and she shielded her eyes with her hands. "Please! Put your shirt on immediately!"

I grunted. Was she stupid or that innocent? She doesn't really expect me to listen to her.

To prove she couldn't boss me around, I hung my shirt over my shoulder and walked away. The field was right outside, most of the class were already there.

"OMG is that the new guy?"

"He's really hot!"

"Check out his abs! Omg, is my nose bleeding?"

"Zoro kun! Do you have a girlfriend?!"

No matter how many times this happens, it still bothers me. Some girls just don't respect themselves. I put on my shirt quickly, much to their protests.

"Zoro kun!" towards the other end of the field, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji were sitting. Usopp and Chopper waved at me to come over. As I got closer, I realised Sanji was actually smoking a rolled up cigarette, and used them as a shield from the teacher. Oh well, it's his lungs.

"That was quite a show Zoro kun!" Chopper exclaimed in awe.

"It was an accident.." I mumbled. Maybe I should have listened to her...

"Don't go corrupting the minds of our innocent ladies, you Moss Head." Sanji sneered, puffing smoke at me.

I shooed the nasty gas with my hand.

"Don't tell me what to do, Fancy Brows." I shot back.

In my defence, his eyebrows were totally weird.

Chopper and Usopp were laughing, they thought it was just some friendly talk. But Sanji isn't one to get friendly when he meets tough competition.

"Listen up you idiots, get to the middle of the field now!" a booming voice echoed through the air. The students ran to the middle, surrounding a tall grey haired man. We reached the rest of the class, I glanced around for a certain raven haired girl. Maybe she was still getting changed. I looked back at the teacher, who seemed to be staring at me.

"You're a new kid?" he asked. It seemed this teacher had the skill to speak clearly with a large cigarette in his mouth. I nodded at him. "Okay then, I'll only say this once. My name is Smoker sensai, I'm the P.E teacher. Respect me, and I won't think of you as a total idiot, got it?"

I wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so I just nodded again. He gruffed.

"Right, lets warm you idiots up with three laps around the field. I should be finished by then." Smoker sensai pulled out a lighter and cupped his hands around his cigarette. He lit it, and blew out a puff of smoke.

The whole class began to run. I guess that was the signal.

Running wasn't my speciality, but with all the training I had done three laps is a piece of cake. Much to my disappointment though, I was almost evenly matched with Fancy Brows. Throughout the whole race, we tried to outrun each other, we made a significant distance between us and the rest of the class.

The other girls that we had overlapped wore tops skin tight, and shorts that seemed more like large underwear.

I don't know what 'innocence' Sanji was talking about when I saw them.

Though, there was one other person ahead of us.

She was a rare girl, with a P.E top two sizes too big, and shorts that were just above her knees. My goal became not to beat Sanji, but to reach her.

Luffy finished first and rested on the bank, me and Sanji came second, 30 seconds too late. I sat back, catching my breath. Most of the class were still on their second lap. I had about a minute to recover. Sanji had pissed off somewhere. I looked back to Luffy, who was lying down now.

Just as I was deciding whether to go over, Smoker sensai sat next to her. She sat up and he gave her a bottle of water.

"Thank you!" She grinned and gulped it down.

"You were slower than usual today Luffy." he complained.

You're kidding, right?

"I'm sorry sensai, I wasn't in my right mind."

"You'll train extra hard tonight."

"Yes, sensai!"

He ruffled her hair and got up to yell at the students that were still running.

They were pretty friendly.

Enough to make my stomach tighten up, and my toes to curl.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Hello :P I'm sorry its taken me so long to update everything, my harddrive broke )):**

**i was very sad. but never fear, i shall get a new one and keep this rolling :P**

**i want to build up their little lurve and begin with the smexiness soon xP please keep following! thank you! :D**

**noona x**


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING: hentai/yaoi? idk its zoroxluffy in the end :P**_

_Luffy POV_

I can't believe I saw a half naked man! My god, if Nii chan found out he would murder me. To make it worse, it was Zoro kun.

Why? Monkey D Luffy, you idiotic girl! As I ran around the field I resisted the urge to slap the memory out of my head. As a result, I ran slower than usual, according to Smoker sensai.

It so happened, for the rest of the day I managed to accidentally ignore Zoro. I had a meeting at lunch, and skipped most of the last period. As soon as the bell rang I ran out to class 1B, Laws class. I stopped him as he got out.

"Ah, prez, about the USB, Bonny took it off me..." He mumbled looking down.

I frowned. "Why? I'm gonna be late for practice." I told him.

"She said she'd wait in the changing room.. but I wouldn't go if-"

I ignored his warning and ran to the girls' changing room. He called after me, but I knew all too well what would happen if I was late.

I walked in and looked around.

"Bonny chan... are you there?" I called, my voice echoed.

She jumped from behind me and giggled. I turned to face her mischievous smurk.

"Helly Luffy chan!" she said, "I bet you looking for the USB?"

"Where is it this time?" I asked, helplessly getting excited. Even though I was running late, I loved a good game. Bonnys favourite was hiding things and making me look for it.

"This time.. it's somewhere on me." she grinned with a wink.

Challenging. She may have expected me to back down because it was out of my comfort zone.

"Can I have a specified area?" I pouted, fluttering my eyelashes.

Bonny blushed and held my face in her palms. She whispered into my ear "In my bra."

I began to pull up her shirt, now that I knew where it was I just had to get it. She gasped in surprise.

Then the door flew open and... Zoro? Zoro walked in, his face paled at the sight, his mouth dropping to the floor.

Bonny zipped around and growled at poor, confused Zoro. "This is the girls changing room you BAKA!"

In the commotion, the USB fell out of her bra and onto the floor. I picked it up and ran out laughing. "Luffy! That's not fair!" Bonny protested behind me.

When I got to the track field, Ace Nii chan was already sitting on the bench. The first sign that I was 10 minutes late. There was a total of 4 of us, me, Wiper, Laki and Tashigi. Plus our track coach, Smoker sensai.

"Luffy... you're late." He grunted when I finally got to them. I bowed a hundred times, but it wasn't enough. "You have to do an extra 5 laps around the track, and another 5 if you come last."

The other members gave me looks of sympathy. I sighed, all too used to Smoker sensai's harsh punishments.

After 2 hours of training, we got to go home. I went over to my older brother, who was asleep on the bench.

"Nii chan, I'm done." I said shaking him awake.

"Huh?... oh hi." he yawned and stretched his arms.

"You don't have to stay every time I have training." I told him in concern, Ace was on his first year of collage, he shouldn't have to watch me for 2 hours. I guess since we have no parents, he felt like it was his job to do so.

"Little sister, it gets dark early these days, how could I leave you defenceless?" he asked.

I huffed. I wasn't a child, though he'll never get that.

We walked home, it took us 15 minutes. Usually it only took us 10 minutes, but we stopped for ice cream. Twice.

We lived in a two bedroom apartment on the first floor, its really cute and simple, one living room, kitchen and bathroom. Ace is really over protective, don't forget that.

About 20 minutes after we got back, as I began to make ramen for 2, a knock came on the door.

"I'll get it!" Ace ran to the door, even though I was closer.

"Yo!"

Marcus, Ace's best friend, came in.

"Hey cutie, how are you?" Marcus asked me.

"I'm great!" I grinned.

"Oi..." Ace's stares were murderous.

"What? I'm just admiring my adorable little sister." Marcus put his arm around me. We've known each other since I was in dippers. But of coarse, Ace had lost all reasoning at this stage.

"Bastard! Don't touch her!" He roared.

Me and Marcus laughed. Sometimes it was fun to play around with Nii chan. I was pulled to his side while Marcus explained what he was doing here.

"We have karaoke tonight remember? With the cute girls from collage." he skipped excitedly. Ace slapped him palm against his forehead.

"I forgot! Damn, who will look after Luffy?" he wondered out loud.

I sighed.

"Nii chan you don't need to worry about me, I can look after myself." I assured him.

He looked me over, as if analysing.

"I guess you're right..." he began.

"Sweet! I'll bring him back at 9! Night Luffy chan!" Marcus said grabbing Ace and darting out. I waved them off before getting back inside.

I was alone.

It was kinda exciting.

I ran to my room and changed into my shorts and singlet, then danced around the empty house to random songs that came to mind.

Then there was another knock on the door. Maybe Ace had forgotten something. I ran over and opened the door.

Completely speechless at who I saw.

Zoro was panting, still in his, now messy, school uniform.

"Zoro? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He stood up and took a deep breath.

"I have a few questions." he replied.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"No, because I couldn't get you out of my head till I had answers." he said calmly.

I blushed and hopped it was subtle enough that he didn't notice.

"Come in." I opened the door for him. He bowed his head and followed me in. I sat on the couch and he sat a seat away. I folded my legs and cocked my head in confusion.

"Okay... can you just answer the questions without complaint?" he asked.

I thought about it. What could he possibly ask? The curiosity got to me. I nodded in agreement.

"Are you straight or bi?" his first question caught me completely off guard, how did he get that? I was about to complain, but I remembered he just wanted a clean answer.

"I'm straight." I said.

"Do you prefer older or younger guys?"

"Older."  
"How old?"

"A few years I guess."

He counted with his fingers and processed the information I gave him. After a while he ginned to himself. His smile made my heart flutter.

"Why the questions?" I asked.

"Well, they were bothering me and I wanted to know before I went mad."

"I caused you to feel bothered?"

"Not you! I guess I jumped to conclusions..."

"Oh, I see..."

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure..."

"What does it mean if you get the urge to rip someone's clothes off?"

How can he ask that with such a straight face?!

My face burnt crimson. How should I answer that? What does that even feel like?

I thought it over. Zoro was quite tempting himself. I began staring at him and not answering the question. He gulped, causing his adams apple to run down his throat.

"Or to taste them?" he said more huskily.

Zoro sat closer, his face not far from mine. I can't remember how I got in this situation, but I really wanted to lean over and kiss Zoro.

I leaned in and slanted my eye lids, all I could focus on was his slightly parted mouth.

What does Zoro taste like?

We got close enough to feel each others breath on our cheeks, my head became dizzy.

A huge bang caused us to jump up and part.

The lid from the ramen pot had flown off from overheating. I got up and tried to pick it up, but got burned in the process. I wrapped it in a towel and turned off the stove.

I turned back to face Zoro, he was slightly blushing and looked disappointed that we hadn't gotten to kiss.

Oh my god... we almost kissed!

In Ace's logic, a kiss was like having sex with someone. When I was little he told me if I kissed someone or saw them naked I had to marry them. Of coarse I'm older now and understand that it's not necessarily that way, but it was still traumatic. If he found out what happened today between me and Zoro...

"I should go." Zoro said getting up. It saddened me, but he was right. If Ace found him here we would both die young.

I walked him to the door and saw him off.

As I got back inside I leaned against the wall.

Then for the second time today, I slid down and brought my knees to my chest.

And tried to slow down my racing heart.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Hello ZoLu fans (:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Good progress, no? XP**

**Thank you to those that review and favourite and actually take time to read this! It makes me very happy :D till next time!**

**noona x**


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING: hentai/yaoi? idk its zoroxluffy in the end :P**_

_**Zoro POV**_

I'm late.

AGAIN.

My classmates should be used to seeing me come in late by now. I seemed that way. Robin sensai just sighed and let me walk to my seat.

I shuffled to the back. From the corner of my vision I saw Luffy looking at me. But when I looked up to meet her eyes she looked away.

Damn it. Was I too much? Running all the way to her apartment to ask her a few questions? I must have looked like an idiot... and we've only known each other for a day...

I felt my face burn, so I hid behind my hands.

.

..

….

"Zoro kun?"

Was I imagining things? I'm sure that's Luffys voice. But it cant be, right?

My eyes glanced up. The clock told me the day had ended, though I don't remember much of it.

And there was Luffy.

My heart raced. The pure joy I felt upon seeing her face was unexpected. Was I always a sucker like this for pretty girls?

No, there had to be something more about Luffy.

"Oh, sorry for waking you up." she raised her hand to cover her mouth in worry.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I wasn't asleep." I shrugged.

"Okay.. could I ask you something?"

She fidgeted with her fingers and kept her eyes down.

What's this? The slight blush on her cheek. Her averted eyes. The fidgeting. It all points to one sign.

Is this a confession?

"Yes?"

"Um... could you.. please consider, you don't have to, but we need a sports captain..."

Do you know what it feels like to have high expectations crushed?

At that point I felt 1000 ft below ground.

When I didn't respond, she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Its just that, I saw your results from your previous school, and Mihawk sensai said he would take you in without trial, and I though we needed someone like that... but you don't have to.." her words trailed off.

The look on her face was adorable. A mix between embarrassment and desperation.

I hid my blush with my right hand and chuckled.

When I looked back up her expression had changed.

She was still embarrassed, but now she was also angry.

I blinked. Why was she angry?

She turned and stormed out of the classroom.

Sudden realisation filled me. What had I done? It probably looked like I had just laughed at her request.

"Damn it!" I cursed and stood up, pushing the chair back. I ran out of the classroom. The corridors were empty, not a student in sight. I just caught a glimpse of Luffy turning the corner.

I sprinted as fast as I could. Damn, I wish just for one, I could catch up to her. My hands reached out and grabbed at her wrist. She spun around, her eyes gleaming with tears that were threatening to come.

What had I done? Making her cry was the last thing I ever wanted to do. My hearted twisted.

I pulled her in and hugged her. She was stiff in my arms, but she soon relaxed.

"If it makes you happy, I'll be the sports captain." I whispered to her. She kept her face hidden in my shoulder. "I would do anything to make you happy... please don't cry." to my embarrassment my voice croaked.

She looked up at me in surprise. One tear had slipped down her cheek.

I brushed it with my thumb.

Her chocolate eyes held my gaze. Before I knew it I was drifted closer to her, like some magnetic force pulled me to her.

She tilted her head and my lips pressed against hers.

It was like my heart exploded. She tasted so sweet, just like I had imagined. The scent of honey filled my nose.

I felt her wrap her arms around my neck as I placed mine on her hips. We were both trying to get closer, but it wasn't close enough.

She suddenly pulled back and cover her mouth with both hands. Her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ace niichan is going to kill me..." she whispered.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Im so sorry about the late update! And Im sorry that this chapter was really short D:**

**just, be prepared for the next chapter kay? I'll make it awesome (: Im hoping to get more done before my holiday finishes :D**

**thank you for your support! :DD**

**noona x**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ne! Ne! Luffy! Lend us the keys to the Student Council room will ya?"

"Ara? Why?"

Sanji leaned against my desk, impatient as usual.

"We have study now, me and Nami don't want to go into the library though." he insisted, Nami behind him clapped her hands together and gave me her begging face.

"Haha, okay okay. Here." I handed Sanji my spare key. "Be back before the bell rings though!"

I don't think they heard me, after grabbing the key they ran off holding hands and giggling.

I smiled behind them.

Such good friends I have, always friendly, eager to study-

"Oi, are you that oblivious?"

The voice came from the desk behind me.

I turned to face Zoro with a puzzled expression. He let out a long sigh.

His face was completely blank as he spoke. "You just gave them the key to their private sex room."

I blinked, not quite able to process what he meant.

"But Sanji and Nami don't go out." I argued.

"That doesn't matter, I'm 100% sure they aren't studying in there."

I creased my brows. "Zoro, you have a very perverted mind."

Be blushed in shock. "Go take a look for yourself if you don't believe me!"

"Fine, but just to prove it to you, you're coming with me!"

I grabbed Zoro by the arm and dragged him out of the classroom. "Oi! I don't wanna!" he protested but remained by my side. We got to the student council room and I took out the original key.

"This is a bad idea." he whispered to my ear. The heat coming from him sent shivers down my spine.

"Sh-shut up." I stuttered.

The door unlocked and we walked in quietly. But the room was empty.

I was just about to turn to Zoro and smile in triumph, when he covered my mouth with his hand. I was so surprised, I forgot to move.

Zoro pressed himself to by back, I could feel the muscle beneath his clothes, his heat warmed me. Suddenly my head was light and dizzy, and my face felt like it was burning.

"Shhh, they're in there." Zoro whispered, pointing to the storage cupboard. He removed his hand from my mouth and stepped away from me. I felt cold for a second.

I walked over to the storage cupboard, just as I was about to open it I heard noises. It was definitely Nami and Sanji. Their moans made my toes curl.

I turned and ran out, grabbing Zoro along the way. We shut the door behind us, I took out the key to lock the doors but my hands were shaking wildly. I dropped the key, quickly picked it up, then dropped it again.

Meanwhile, Zoro next to me let out another sigh.

"You're too innocent Luffy." he picked up the key and locked the door, then put it in my skirt pocket. I looked up at him, I knew my eyes were tearing and my face was bright red. His eyes were kind of sad.

He took my hand and entwined my fingers with his. We walked back to the classroom, both of us blushing. Even though we are trying, it's only our 3rd day getting comfortable with each other.

"Forget about them, just act like you don't know." Zoro advised me.

"Distract my brain, pleeeease." I whined.

Zoro stopped. I stopped too. He looked into my eyes and leaned closer. I knew all the signs, my heart began to race. I shut my eyes and waited to feel his lips.

Rough. Soft. A hint of salty. All Zoro.

He broke off the kiss and put his finger on my forehead.

"Don't I have to meet your brother tonight?"

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Hullo (:**

**hope you enjoyed the chapters beauties :P might post another later tonight (:**

**noona x**


	7. Chapter 7

_**WARNING: hentai/yaoi? idk its zoroxluffy in the end :P**_

_**Zoro POV**_

Being nervous is not my style.

In previous scenarios, I could have been scared, but still able to keep my composure.

Standing in from of Luffy's front door, I felt like making a run for it.

I could almost feel death crawling towards me. The lump in my throat tried to make its way down.

"Zoro? Are you feeling okay?" Luffy looked up at me with worried eyes. Her hands that have been entwined with mine all this way, gave me a little squeeze. I squeezed back and gave her a comforting smile. Her radiating smile I got in return helped calm me down.

She opened up the front door and called in.

"Nii chan! I'm home!"

her brother wasn't anywhere in sight, but suddenly a menacing voice echoed through the small apartment.

"I smell a boy. Do you have a boy with you little sister?"

Beside me, Luffy let out a sigh. So he already knew? Me, on the other hand, am starting to get scared. It's a little horrifying when your girlfriend's brother has trained himself to sniff out boys.

He walked in, like an older and more masculine version of Luffy.

Who is shirtless, with just a baggy pair of 3/4 track pants.

His hair the same black, freckles spread wildly over his nose and cheeks, eyes the same chocolate brown... except these eyes looked like they were shooting lasers at me.

"Science parter?" He asked in a husky voice.

"N-no.." Luffy replied.

"English partner?"

"Not that either..."

Ace, with a raised eyebrow spoke through gritted teeth.

"I'm running out of subjects here, Luffy."

Luffy took in a deep breath.

Then she took my hand.

Ace's eyes shot as wide as two moons.

"I'm really running out of subjects now! Who is this guy?!"

"Nii chan... this is Zoro, my boyfriend."

Ace covered his ears with his hands and ran around the living room.

"LALALA! I DID NOT HEAR WHAT YOU JUST SAID!"

"NII CHAN!"

Luffy let go of my hand and ran after her brother.

"LALALALA!"

"NII CHAN! LISTEN TO ME!"

"NEVER!"

Probably the most entertaining game of cat and mouse I had ever seen. They were jumping over couches and around tables. They went into rooms and came back out, still yelling from the top of their lungs.

Then suddenly the tables turned. For the worst.

The mouse took notice of me, and with a killer glare, ran towards me head first.

"How dare you corrupt my innocent little sister you PERVERT!"

Life flashed before my eyes.

_No, no, no! I can't die now!_

I ran for it, around the couch and to the other side of the room, but when I glanced back, he was at my tail.

"A-Ace, lets talk this over like men..." I tried to negotiate.

"You're dead meat kid!" his eyes were white as snow, no sign of the pupils or sanity.

_Fuck!_

"Nii chan stop!" Luffy cried.

Ace reached out to grab hold of the remote control. It wasn't in his hands for long, because next thing I knew, they were hurled right at me.

"Zoro!" Luffy shrieked.

Lucky for me, my reflexes kicked in.

I caught the remote before it could hit my head, while still managing to run away from Ace.

Ace grabbed a bowl from the bench as he ran past.

"You won't be able to catch this one! Ahahaha!"

"Maniac! Wait a minute!" I shrieked.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!"

At Luffy's enraged order, I held back and stopped.

Thank who-ever-is-up-there, Ace stopped too.

"Ace... please, just give us a chance." Luffy begged, tears streaming down her face.

Ace's face crumbled.

"Luffy! Nii chan is so sorry! Nii chan didn't mean to make you cry!"

He put down the bowl and ran to her. He hugged her tightly, letting out a few sobs also.

Away from Ace's view, Luffy looked up at me.

Gave me a wink and a thumbs up.

Mentally, I clapped at her genius acting skills. I also couldn't help but question how easily Ace believed Luffy.

"Okay, let's start over." Ace said cheerfully turning to me.

I bowed and introduced my self.

"Roronoa Zoro, senior year of high school. Pleased to meet you."

"Monkey D. Ace, likewise."

We exchanged a firm handshake.

Then his smile vanished and his face darkened.

"Now sit."

Obediently, Luffy and I sat on one couch with blank faces.

Ace sat on the recliner.

"Zoro kun, this is the awkward part of the meeting were I give you the talk." he said with a murderous smile.

"Talking is better than having things thrown at you, right Zoro?" Luffy smiled at me.

_No, I'd rather take 1000 years of punishment._

Instead I nodded.

"Good... Now let's begin."

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,**

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it took me a while to post this, but I'm going through some exams at the moment )):**

**I know, it sucks.**

**Thanks to all for your support, hope you enjoyed this chapter :3**

**noona x**


	8. Chapter 8

_**WARNING: hentai/yaoi? idk its zoroxluffy in the end :P**_

_**Zoro POV**_

This was unreal.

This was not what I expected.

How did it turn out this way.

Luffy is staying at my place for 2 months?!

_*****2 DAYS AGO – TALK WITH ACE KUN*****_

"Okay Roronoa kun, you think that having Luffy as your girlfriend will be all fun and games don't you? Well Nii san is here to tell you you're wrong!" Ace had his legs and arms crossed on the recliner, with a wooden ruler in his left hand and still in his half dressed getup.

"Nii chan, you make me sound terrible..." Luffy held her fist to her mouth as her eyes began to water.

And Ace crumbled again at Luffy's tears.

"Luffy, it's not you! Nii chan is just super worried! Why don't you go make us some hot coco? Ne Luffy chan?"

He tried his hardest to keep her tears in check. She obediantly got up and walked over to the kitchen, when Aces back was turned she stuck out her tongue.

It worked at making me smile.

But looking back at Aces face made my stomach sink.

"Roronoa kun, listen carefully. I am in complete obsessive-sibling mode now."

I managed a nod.

"Luffy is adorable, but she is also completely dense, in an adorable way."

I agree.

"This means she has many potential threats..."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"People will take advantage of her because she trusts too easily. Especially for food. Once when Luffy was 5, an old man tempted her with food and she almost ended up following him home. Rule number one is always keep your eyes on Luffy."

"Anyone I should definitely keep an eye on?"

"Jewellery Bonny, Boa sensai and the whole male population."

"B-Boa sensai?!" If I recall correctly, she's our cooking teacher.

"That's right, she's had her eye on Luffy chan for years..."

"What about Smoker sensai."

"Smoker sensai isn't like that!"

Ace's sudden snap shocked me a little, but I shrugged it off as he continued.

"So rule number two don't forget to feed her."

That's an obvious one.

"Also rule number three is to never let her drink. She absolutely cannot handle alcohol."

"No alcohol for Luffy."

"Yes, and rule number four is to keep her entertained, a bored Luffy is a desperate Luffy. It's not pretty."

"Keep Luffy occupied."

"Lastly, rule number five. Don't you fucking dare break her heart or force her to do something she doesn't want to do."

I swallowed hard. His dark serious face said it all.

"Failure in complying to these rules results in death. All clear Roronoa kun? 3"

"C-crystal..." I croaked.

"I'm back~ Nii chan! What did you say to Zoro? He's so pale!"

"Nothing Luffy chan! Hot coco! Yum!"

Luffy sat next to me and handed me a mug.

"Careful, it's hot." She smiled brightly. I felt a slight blush rise, so a promptly turned away.

"There's something important I need to tell you both..." Ace suddenly said.

We both turned to look at him. He was staring down at his mug. His face completely emotionless.

Was it that serious?

My brain rushed with the possibilities.

A whole minute passed.

"NII CHAN WAKE UP!" Luffy yelled.

I blinked.

Ace sat up quickly.

"Oh, sorry I fell asleep!"

"Nii chan you're a baka..."

"That's so harsh Luffy chan..." A cloud of depression hung around him, for a second I thought he was going to cry.

"Thats right, I had something important to share!" he suddenly remembered.

I mentally face palmed myself.

"I'm going abroad for 2 months."

_*****PRESENT*****_

And that's how it happened.

Ace should be here to drop Luffy off any second now.

I looked around my single apartment. I actually tried pretty hard to tidy it up, but I had no where else to put my weights.

Shit the fridge still had a box of beer in it!

I ran to the kitchen at took out the box. At the same moment I heard the knock on the door.

Shit...

"Coming!"

I ran to the my wardrobe and hid the box there under a blanket.

He wouldn't search my wardrobe... right?

I ran back to the front door and opened it.

Luffy stood in a pretty red top and blue jeans. She had two strawberry hair clips keeping her fringe to one side, and a small luggage bag.

She grinned and jumped up to give me a hug.

I smiled as I held her slender body in my arms.

Finally, I took notice of the dark shadow behind her.

"Ah, Ace sama. How are you?" I tried to make friendly talk but he just grunted. Guess we were still on uneven terms.

"Nice place Roronoa kun, cleaner than I expected." He said as he walked in.

Of coarse, I stayed up all night cleaning!

"Do you have enough food for Luffy?" He began checking the cupboard and fridge.

Thank luck I moved the beer!

"Well, this will last a few days..."

I bought a weeks worth of groceries...

"Yo Ace! Stop taking your sweet time!"

The voice came from the front door.

A blonde guy stood there with folded arms. He waved a hand at me and smiled.

"Marco kun, you're going with Nii chan too?" Luffy addressed the guy.

"Coarse! You think I'd let your brother travel alone?" They laughed at their little joke.

Ace huffed, not impressed.

"So you're Roronoa kun, please look after Luffy chan! She's like a sister to me."

"Sure..."

"Zoro doesn't talk much." Luffy explained with a smile.

"A man of few words, I like it! Well, we should go catch our plane! Have fun you two!"

Marco grabbed Ace's hand and ran out the door. We could just faintly hear Ace cry his goodbyes to Luffy.

Then it was just us two.

I looked down at the raven haired girl.

She looked right back and me and grinned.


End file.
